Defying the Legend
by Gohan's Arcane Mistress
Summary: Fearing that Bardock's prophecy may come true, a young Saiyan woman sends her daughter to a distant planet to escape Frieza's wrath. (An alternate Universe story) Please R/R!
1. A Daughter's Departure

Chapter 1: A Daughter's Departure

Slipping quietly into the night out of her house as to not disturb her mate, a young Saiyan mother named Brussella flew with her baby daughter to the central military complex of Planet Vegeta and sneaked her way in. Overriding the door security codes, she made her way to the spacepod chamber. Finding a spacepod scheduled to fly to one of the weak and distant planets, she opened its door and placed her daughter inside. Brussella then placed beside her daughter a box containing Saiyan armour and a book of Saiyan History. She stuck a note on the outside cover of the book, reading 'whoever finds my daughter Kalieflor, please give her the book and armour when she is old enough to know what her true bloodline is. She will understand everything then.' 

"Someday, Kalieflor, you will be glad I sent you away from this planet." Brussella said. "You will never get to see me again, if Frieza gets his way." (A/N: It's hard to think up Saiyan names so I thought 'Kalieflor' and 'Brussella' would do. Sounds like 'cauliflower' and 'Brussels sprouts', doesn't it? ^.^)

She kissed her sleeping daughter gently on the forehead and closed the spacepod's door.

Brussella couldn't hold back her tears as she pressed the pod release button, allowing the pod to be hurled out into orbit. Standing by the chamber's window, she sadly watched her daughter exiting Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, never to be seen again.

__

I will always love you, and I'll never forget you. She thought this as she turned to leave the chamber to head back home.

As she flew home, she knew that she would have to lie to her mate and tell him that Kalieflor had suddenly died in the night, and she went out to bury her body. Her mate would never accept the truth. He would have said she was mad believing what Bardock had prophesied. 

The memory of that day so long ago came flooding back.

Bardock had predicted that a terrible power named Frieza would wreak havoc upon Planet Vegeta and no one would be spared. Sure, Bardock was a lower-classed Saiyan, but he wasn't stupid. After all, he did create the energy sphere that could imitate the moon. Everyone except Brussella thought he was crazy. She herself had heard the tales of Frieza's torment and suffering, and she wasn't about to let it happen to this planet.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bardock. Frieza's a weakling! He could never destroy our planet!" she heard a fat Saiyan shout.

"Yeah," laughed another. "We could kick his ass across the galaxy anyday!"

"The fate of the Saiyan race is in our hands, and if Bardock says that Frieza has such terrifying power, then he WILL destroy this planet! You may not believe in Bardock's prophecy, but _I _do."

All heads turned towards Brussella. Her mate was infuriated.

"How can you believe that shit coming from Bardock's mouth is a 'prophecy'?" he growled.

"I believe it because everything he has said before has come true!" She growled back.

Her mate just hmphed and walked off. Most of the Saiyans left as well, but a few stayed behind.

"We agree with you, Brussella," they all said. "Bardock _has _predicted many things that have come true in the past, so he must be right about Frieza."

Brussella nodded. _At least some people are on Bardock's side as well as myself._

She turned and faced Bardock. 

"Bardock, I suggest you let me try to convince King Vegeta to form an army, so that we are ready for Frieza."

Bardock smiled and nodded back. He really wasn't so sure about this. If she did manage to persuade King Vegeta to form an army they may be able to hold off Frieza's attacks for a short while, allowing time to try to evacuate the planet, but he knew that very few people, if any, would survive. 

Brussella flew to King Vegeta's palace and went to walk in, only to be stopped by the Royal Guards.

"I wish to speak urgently to King Vegeta," she demanded.

"And who are you, may I ask?" sneered one of the guards.

"I am Brussella, mate of the commander of the Elite Royal Guards. If you do not let me enter, then you will have to answer to him. Is.That.Clear?" she growled lowly in her throat.

Both guards stiffened through fear as she said this. The guard who sneered cleared his throat and said, "So sorry to have disrespected you, madam. You may enter."

They opened the palace gates and marched Brussella to the conference room.

"Please wait here. We will notify the King of your presence."

The guards marched back out of the room. Two minutes later, the King appeared at the room's doorway. Brussella bowed as he sat down in his throne. He then invited her to take a seat.

"You wished to speak to me urgently, Brussella?" said King Vegeta in his regal voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I disturbed you, your Majesty, but there is word that Frieza may turn on us anytime soon and attack our planet. I am asking for you to form an army so that we will be ready for that day." she insisted, sounding serious.

The King stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds then laughed out loud.

"Brussella, my dear, our planet has an alliance with Frieza. He needs our people's strength to prepare planets for their new owners. He would never destroy us!"

"But it's true!" Brussella almost shrieked. "A Saiyan named Bardock had a vision of Planet Vegeta's destruction caused by Frieza! Please, you've got to believe me! Frieza WILL kill us all!"

King Vegeta closed his eyes and stroked his beard.

"Fine. Do what you wish, Brussella. I will put you and this 'Bardock' fellow in charge of creating an army that will never be needed. But I will say this for the last time. Frieza is our ally, and I _know_ he would _never_ attack us!"

Brussella let out a deep sigh and stood up. She bowed once more.

"Thank you, King Vegeta. I am most grateful." she turned and walked out of the conference room.

Brussella's ki had risen as she flew home. That memory was from a while ago, and Bardock said that Frieza could attack anytime soon. The very thought of Frieza made her blood boil, and she was glad that she transported Kalieflor away from this planet, away from the one threatening to wipe out the Saiyan Race. She landed outside her house, took a deep breath and walked inside. As she had thought, her mate had surfaced, and he sounded very angry indeed.

"Where the hell were you? And what's happened to Kalieflor?" he demanded.

Brussella put her acting ability to use. 

"Kalieflor died last night. I couldn't go and wake you up- I was too upset." she burst into tears. "I went and buried her myself. Why did she have to die?" 

__

God, I knew I should have become an actress! She thought to herself.

Her mate softened towards her, and he gave her a big hug.

"I don't know why, dear, I don't know why," he said as he comforted her.

Her mate wiped the tears away then held her gently by the shoulders.

"Put this behind you, Brussella. There is nothing you could have done, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed. _Phew! Good job he believes me..._

"You need to rest, Brussella. You'll feel better in the morning." He said as he put her into the bed and pulled the cover up to her throat.

__

Yeah, now that I know that Kalieflor will be safe on another planet... she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Kalieflor's Journey

Chapter 2: Kalieflor's Journey

As the pod sped across deep space, Kalieflor woke up when her pod received a sharp knock to it's side from a meteor. Her face crumpled and she started to cry (A/N: what else does a baby do?) when the pod started spinning out of control. The pod got directed off it's course and headed in the direction of planet Earth. It entered the Earth's atmosphere and crash-landed in a forest far out into the countryside after burning through the sky at a hundred miles an hour.

A young woman named Kitana was relaxing in her front porch when she saw the spacepod crash. Getting into her car, she drove off in the pod's direction to investigate. She found the pod in a crater, and it still had smoke coming off of it. Kitana jumped down into the crater to take a closer look. As she did so, the pod's door opened to reveal Kalieflor inside, still crying her head off.

"Shh. There there, it's ok," Kitana said as she picked Kalieflor up and soothed her. Something furry brushed her arm and she looked down to see Kalieflor's tail. Kitana was shocked. _A tail... on a human? That's not possible..._

The box that was inside the pod next to Kalieflor caught Kitana's eye. She went over and picked it up.

__

Hmm... wonder what this is. It might tell me more about this child... she thought as she struggled to climb out of the crater while carrying both the box and Kalieflor. She finally got out the crater and put the box and Kalieflor in the back seat of her car.

__

I'll come back for that ball thingy later... thought Kitana, talking about the spacepod. She finally arrived home with the box and Kalieflor safe and sound. Kalieflor was asleep again, so Kitana sat down and decided to check out what was in the box.

It was a small black box with silver lining, and it was tied shut with some rope. Kitana got out a knife, cut the rope and lifted off the lid. The first thing she pulled out was the Saiyan armour.

__

Looks like some kind of elastic bodysuit...she thought. She reached into the box again and pulled out the book of Saiyan History. The book had a black leather cover, and it was held shut by a large brass buckle. Kitana noticed the note stuck on the outside cover and started to read it. 

"Whoever finds my daughter Kalieflor, please give her the book and armour when she is old enough to know what her true bloodline is. She will understand everything then. True bloodline? That must mean... she's _not_ a human..." 

Kitana looked over at the young Saiyan, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She turned her attention back to the book and clicked the buckle open. The first page said in large, bold letters, 'The History of the Saiyan Race'.

__

Saiyan Race? What the hell are Saiyans? Maybe that's what the kid is... Kitana turned the page and started to read.

'Many thousands of years ago, the Saiyan Race lived at peace on the Planet Vegeta with another race called the Tuffles. The Tuffle Race was highly advanced in technology, whereas the Saiyan Race was primitive. What they lacked in technology, they made up with size and strength. They were a warrior race, and liked nothing better than to fight. The Saiyans got stronger with every fight, and they also had the ability to transform into a giant ape, called an oozaru, from the light of a full moon. One day, all hell broke loose on Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans were at war with the Tuffles. The Tuffles used their advanced technology to keep the Saiyans at bay, but they weren't prepared for what happened next.

It had been eight years since the last full moon became visible, and it just so happened that the full moon appeared during the war. The Saiyans used it's lunar energy to their advantage and completely destroyed all of the Tuffle cities. The Tuffle Race was soon erased from existence, and the Saiyans claimed Planet Vegeta as their own. 

The only problem for the Saiyans was that they used the Tuffles' technology to allow them to travel into space, so they formed an alliance with another race so they could have their own equipment and go from planet to planet, destroying vast civilisations and preparing the planets for sale. The Saiyans were notorious for their bloodthirsty actions, and were soon feared across the entire universe.'

Kitana slammed the book shut, thanking the Lord that Kalieflor hadn't woken up from the noise. 

__

OH MY GOD! I am the not-so-proud owner of a killer alien! What am I gonna do? Should I do away with her?

Kitana looked back at Kalieflor and thought for a minute. _Why should I kill her? After all, she's only a baby... I can be her mother and raise her to be a good person! It's worth a try..._

Kitana got out her seat and headed back over to Kalieflor, who was now wide-awake and sucking on her thumb. She gazed up at Kitana and gurgled gleefully. Kitana picked her up and cradled the young Saiyan in her arms.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to be your mother now," said Kitana. "But first of all, I'm going to shorten that name of yours to Kale. It's too much of a mouthful!" 

Kalieflor, now Kale, giggled at the sound of her new name. _Good. She seems to like her new name... _thought Kitana. She gave Kale a huge hug and grinned at her broadly.

"Well, seeing as you're from a warrior race, I may as well train you to fight when you are older. But your strength will be used for good, not evil!" she said as she went into the kitchen to make dinner. 

A whole new life was beginning to unfold for Kale. The pint-sized Saiyan would soon go through rigorous training to become the strongest female warrior on Planet Earth. Little did anyone know that Kale was going to need all the strength she could get, for an evil would descend on the Planet Earth many years from now... 


	3. Planet Vegeta's Demise

Chapter 3: Planet Vegeta's Demise

Brussella was awoken rather rudely by her mate, who looked really exasperated.

"Brussella!" he shouted. "You and Bardock were right. There is word that Frieza plans to attack the planet today!"

Brussella smirked. _Ha! See, I told you... _

She got up and put her armour on, just so she was ready for the war against Frieza.

"You should be glad that Bardock and myself had prepared a vast army in anticipation of an attack from Frieza," she said smugly.

"Oh, stop rubbing it in..." moaned her mate.

They both flew to the place where the battle with Frieza would commence and met up with Bardock.

"Glad you could make it, Brussella!" said Bardock. He looked over to her mate.

"I see you've joined us as well. It seems that my prophecy wasn't so 'shit' after all, was it?"

Brussella's mate glared at him. _How could he have remembered EXACTLY what I said about his prophecy?_ he thought, as Bardock excused himself from the couple and jumped onto a nearby rock. He called for everyone's attention at the top of his voice, and he waited until everyone was quiet and listening before he started his speech.

"Today, my friends, will be a day to remember!" he shouted. "A day that we, the Saiyan Race, will be free from Frieza's so called 'alliance'!" Cheers came from all around. "We are going to teach that monster never to mess with our kind ever again, am I right?" 

"YEAH!" roared everyone. Some clapped their hands and whistled.

"OKAY! Let's get it on!" Bardock yelled, and everyone took off into the sky to meet the dreaded Frieza.

The army, led by Bardock, flew to their positions in the sky, awaiting their orders. They looked up and saw Frieza sitting in his hover buggy, smirking evilly. (A/N: I really don't know what it's actually called, so don't yell at me if I'm wrong!)

Brussella cringed when she laid her eyes on him. He was one HELL of an ugly creature! Firstly, he had two long black horns, which protruded from each side of his head. Next, she noticed how his red eyes danced around maliciously as he scanned the opposition. Lastly, she saw that long, rat-like tail of his swing about, as if it had a mind of it's own. She couldn't see the rest of him as he was hidden away in his hover buggy. She looked around. Why was everyone just staring at him? Shouldn't they be fighting? She looked back at Frieza, who raised his hand and clicked his fingers. Suddenly out of nowhere, a swarm of Frieza's minions encircled the army.

"Thought I'd give myself a little _entertainment_ before I fight you Bardock, although I'm really wasting my time fighting a bunch of _stupid monkeys!_" laughed Frieza wickedly.

"You'll regret saying that once we have disposed of your _pathetic_ followers!" Bardock growled. 

"We'll see, Bardock, we'll see..." hissed Frieza, and he ordered his minions to attack. The Saiyans were soon locked in a fierce battle, and it wasn't long before all of Frieza's henchmen and half of the Saiyan army was killed off.

Bardock, now minus his chest armour and covered in blood, smirked victoriously at Frieza.

"Saiyans- one, Frieza- nil!" jeered Bardock.

"What are you so happy about? You've still got to face _me,_" snickered Frieza. "And believe me, I won't be _that_ easy!" As he said this, he powered up a minute ball of energy on the tip of his finger. It was no bigger than a marble.

"Oh yeah? Well get your fill of this!" shouted Bardock, as he powered up and threw his most powerful energy blast. 

Frieza laughed out loud.

"You fool! You think you can stop me with such a weak attack?"

The ball of energy on Frieza's finger grew larger and larger until it was the size of Planet Vegeta itself. Bardock's energy blast was completely engulfed by the ball.

"No way! This can't be happening!" yelled Bardock. 

"Say goodbye to your precious planet!" spat Frieza, and he launched the energy ball.

The ball was too large and too fast for the army to stop, and they were destroyed by it's awesome power. The sphere entered Planet Vegeta and exploded at it's core, causing the planet to literally shatter into millions of pieces. 

As the planet's debris lay scattered across deep space, Frieza frowned.

__

It's such a shame, he thought. _It would have been good enough to sell to newcomers..._

A smile spread across his evil face. _At least those pesky Saiyans won't bother me ever again! _He flew away from what was once a battlefield to go and 'prepare' another planet for sale.


	4. Chapter 4- The Energy Lessons

Chapter 4: The Energy Lessons

A few years had passed since Kale came to Earth, and she had grown from a gurgling baby that drooled a lot to a healthy, sprightly five-year-old. It was now time for Kale to learn how to find and control her energy.

Kale sat on the grass, eagerly awaiting her first lesson. Her furry brown tail thumped off the ground in excitement. Kitana walked outside, scratching her head.

"Okay Kale, I've never taught somebody before, so don't expect too much in the one day, alright?"

"Sure Momma!" chirped Kale. (A/N: Kale sounds like a little sweetie, doesn't she? ^.^)

"Now, the first thing you've got to do is find your energy." said Kitana.

Kale looked puzzled.

"You mean I lost it?" she asked.

A sweatdrop appeared on Kitana's forehead. _This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

"No, no, no, the energy is inside your body! To find your energy, you must make yourself totally calm. Then you listen to the centre of your body, until you start to experience a strange feeling."

"Uh huh... what does it feel like and what do you do afterwards?" questioned the chibi Saiyan.

"Once you have found it, it will either give you a burning sensation in your hands or make you feel as if you are about to throw up. Sounds lovely, doesn't it?" Kitana added.

Kale didn't bother answering to that. Kitana continued on with her lecture.

"When this happens, just push this energy out onto your hands. You should be able to see an orb. This is your energy."

Kale just sat and stared blankly at Kitana, who let out a sigh.

"Look Kale, I'll release _my_ energy, so you can see what it looks like. Watch closely, okay?"

"Kay!" she said.

Kitana sat down cross-legged in front of Kale and held out her hands with her palms facing slightly inwards. She then breathed in and out calmly while she focused her energy out onto her hands. Slowly but surely, light appeared between Kitana's hands. Kale watched with wonder, as the light's intensity increased until it was a little round orb.

"There we go! Whadd'ya think?" said Kitana joyfully.

"COOL!" squealed Kale.

Kitana stopped releasing her energy and looked at Kale.

"Now it's your turn," she said. 

Kale sat quietly on the grass as she focused her energy into her hands. It wasn't long before an orb became visible. It shone a pale pastel yellow colour as it shimmered between her palms.

"That's great Kale! You're a quick learner, that's for sure!" praised Kitana, as she beamed Kale a toothy grin. Kale blushed at being made the centre of attention, even though there was no one else to see it.

Kitana smiled- Kale might get the hang of flying _and_ firing energy waves all in the same day. 

"Now for the fun stuff!" said Kitana. "Ever wanted to fly with the birds, Kale?

"Yeah!" shouted Kale.

"Right, what you have to do is stand up and keep yourself relaxed as you send your energy to your feet. You'll know you've done it right when you feel weightless."

Kale stood up and calmly sent her energy to her feet. The energy coming from her feet caused the air around her to swirl gently, making her long and spiky black hair to wave about and her training uniform to flap. 

"You've got it! Now, send a large burst of energy down to your feet and you should be able to fly off!" encouraged Kitana.

Kale did as she was told and she shot off and flew around the sky in a surprisingly skilled way, as if she had already done it before. She twisted her way through the clouds and spiralled round tall trees, before landing with a tap of her toes in the same place she took off.

"How's that, momma?" she asked inquisitively. 

Kitana was speechless. When she was learning to fly, she fell out of the sky and hurt herself quite a few times before she finally mastered it. But here was Kale, a novice, flying around like a professional! 

"That's brill, honey!" she said. "I've only got a couple or more things to show you before we finish for the day. The way you're picking everything up, it shouldn't take long!" 

Kitana watched in wonder as the chibi Saiyan flew around the sky once more, showing off her impressive speed and manoeuvrability.

__

Kale really is something special, thought Kitana. _These Saiyans sure pick up on things easily! I'm proud of her, even though she's not my actual daughter. It's going to be hard telling her that she isn't a human, but a Saiyan. Still, she has to know the truth, and one day, I hope that she will be strong enough to protect this world from any evil that may descend on us all..._

I apologise sincerely for not updating this chapter last Friday. I can only upload my stories when I'm at school, as I have no Internet access at home (which really sucks). I was off school that day, so I obviously couldn't update it. It shouldn't happen again, I promise!

P.S.: Have you checked out my new story, "Breaking Point" yet? If you're into horror stories, then you may like this one! Who would EVER believe that a sweet little kid like Gohan could go crazy...


	5. Kale's First Tournament

Wow... it's great to be back on the net after missing it due to the exams! I was having a bit of writers' block as well, so I apologise for not actually putting up two chapters like I said I would. Don't worry, I'm gonna get my ass in gear and write up some more chapters. Anyhoo, I hope this chappy is to your liking!

Chapter 5: Kale's First Tournament

Kitana was exhausted by the end of that week. Apart from teaching Kale how to find her energy, fly and throw energy waves, she also had to put herself through some intense training for the International Martial Arts Tournament that was commencing in two months time. She felt that she really didn't have the energy to actually train, but just looking at Kale training in her own little way, gave Kitana the inspiration she sorely needed.

Kitana sat down on the grass, slowly regaining her breath. Kale quit her training and skipped over to her mother.

"You okay, momma? Why you training so much? I've never seen you train this much before!" she asked curiously.

"I'm training for a martial arts tournament that's coming up," she said while yawning."And don't you worry Kale, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Tournament? You mean, fighting loads of other people in a big arena? Cool!" Kale said happily. She thought for a minute and asked, "Can I go?" 

"I dunno Kale. You think you've got what it takes?" 

Kale nodded eagerly. 

"Okay then! You do realise that I'm not gonna go easy on you, just because I'm your mother. This is a very important tournament, so we gotta work hard. It'll be like training in a boot camp for the next two months. Right?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Kale, putting her feet together and saluting like an army cadet.

"Okay, soldier! Quit dawdling! we've got work to do!" shouted Kitana in a sergeant majorish-type voice. 

Kale and Kitana's intense training had started, and it wasn't long when two months had been and gone. The day of the International Martial Arts Tournament had arrived, and Kale was feeling like a cat on a hot tin roof. Standing in front of the mirror, wearing her clean, jet-black training uniform, she tried to calm her nerves as Kitana brushed and tied her hair into a tight braid. Although she looked cool, calm and collected on the outside, she was all tingly and excitable on the inside. Her tail squirmed anxiously behind her; it was a dead give-away of her nervousness.

"Calm yourself," soothed Kitana, as she finished tying and gelling Kale's hair into place. "Just remember our training and you'll do fine today." 

"Right, momma." said Kale, tail still twitching.

Kitana got herself ready for the tournament and they then decided to fly over, as it would be quicker and it would also give Kale the chance to check out the sights and sounds before the fights.

They landed outside the stadium where the tournament was being held, and Kale stared in awe at the huge crowds of spectators and competitors pouring into the stadium. People were milling about, checking out the stalls full of toys and food, and small children were winding their way through the adult's legs, screaming and shouting with laughter, and had candyfloss and chocolate plastered all over their faces. It seemed more like a funfair than a martial arts tournament. 

"There's so many people here," she said, hiding behind Kitana since she had never seen such an enormous horde of beings in one place. 

"The tournament has always been popular, ever since I was a kid," said Kitana. "So don't let the large crowds intimidate you, kay?"

"Kay," answered Kale.

They paid their competitors' entrance fees and headed over to the junior division. Kids ranging from the ages of five to sixteen could be seen warming up and perfecting their fighting techniques. 

"This is the section you will be fighting in," said Kitana. Kale groaned.

"Why do I have to fight all the kids? They won't be much of a challenge! Adults are much more fun to fight..."

"Because you're a little kid yourself, that's why!" replied Kitana. Memories shot into her mind. "They have changed the rules since I was young. I remember back when I was your age, I had to fight a guy that was three times my height and five times my weight and strength! He was also much older than me as well."

"What happened? Did he win?" questioned Kale.

"No. Luckily, my speed, height and technique were an advantage. Remember, strength alone won't win a fight: strategy helps too. Keep that in mind, Kale."

"Sure, mum!" promised the chibi Saiyan. 

"Good girl. Now I'm off to check out the competition in my section." As she walked away, she turned around and gave Kale one last piece of advice. "Don't forget; keeping your cool will give you the best chance of winning. If you let your opponent's taunts bother you, you wont think straight. Win this for me, alright?"

Kale gave her the thumbs up. As Kitana disappeared into the sea of humans, the loudspeaker could be heard.

"Could all entrants taking part in the junior division make their way to the arena's entrance. Any participants not at the entrance within fifteen minutes will be disqualified."

Kale took a deep breath. "Oh well, no time to warm up. Still, it's now or never," she thought as she headed off to the arena's entrance. "But one thing's for sure, I'll not let my mother down!" 

*Goes all nostalgic* I was exactly like Kale when I went to my first karate competition a few years ago. God, was I nervous! I shouldn't have been, since it was a good day all round and I won 4th place! (It was just a stroke of luck, as far as I was concerned) Anyway, Kale is going to do much better at her tournament than I did at mine, seeing as she is the only Saiyan in amongst all the humans. It's a safe bet who's going to win, isn't it? But then again, even Kale might come up against some stiff competition herself. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Ja ne!


	6. The Junior Division

Chapter 6: The Junior Division

As Kale headed over to the arena's entrance, she had to cover her ears due to the loud cheers from the crowds. The competition hadn't even started yet.

'I'm gonna get a headache...' she thought.

Kale, along with 15 other contestants, entered the arena and the referee stepped out onto the floor to welcome all that came to the event.

"Welcome everyone, to the greatest martial arts tournament of all time!" he shouted. Roars of excitement were heard from the vast wall of faces.

"Before we get started with the Junior Tournament, lets have a look at the rules: if you land outside of the ring, or are knocked out, then you are out of the competition. The same rule applies if you give up. Poking the other competitor in the eye or kicking them in the groin is strictly forbidden. There's not many rules to follow, but the most important thing is that we want to see some good, clean fights!"

A board was wheeled out onto the ring. The referee continued on.

"Each contestant will be paired up by drawing names from this box," he said, tapping the box on the table in the centre of the ring. 

"There are four levels in the junior division: the elimination's, the quarterfinals, the semi-finals and the finals. The overall champion of the junior division will receive a Junior Champions' belt and $250,000 cash prize. The runner-up will get a Junior Reserve trophy and $10,000 cash prize. Those that didn't get placed will get a cuddly toy and free entrance fees to next years' tournament. Now, once we've drawn out all the names, let's get this show on the road!"

The board was wheeled off the ring and the first two contestants were called out. Kale watched as the two youngsters fought valiantly in the ring. Eventually a TKO occurred. Kale went over and studied the board. 

"I'm up against some guy called Marinko after the next three fights. Great! I won't have long to wait." she said to herself. She looked around. "Hmm... wonder which one is Marinko?"

Marinko, the boy that Kale was going to fight, was already checking out the competition. His eyes swept over to Kale.

'So that's whom I'll be fighting first, is it? Not much of a challenge then!' he thought. He looked down and saw her tail swishing about behind her.

'Ugh! What a freak! Never mind, she won't last two seconds when she fights me!'

Somebody told Kale who Marinko was and she ran over to greet him.

"Hi! I'm Kale. Pleased to meet you!" she chirped, as she reached out to shake hands with him. "I just wanna wish you luck when we're fighting!"

Marinko stared down at her hand, smirked, and waved her away.

"Wish 'me' luck? Ha! It's 'you' that'll be needing all the luck you can get, freak! I'm just wasting my time, fighting such a loser!" he laughed.

Kale scowled at his remark.

"Why don't you run off home to mommy, freakshow? Best go now, to save yourself of the beating and the humiliation you'll get if you do have the guts to fight me!"

Kale crossed her arms and resisted the urge to punch him in the face right there and then.

"You'll be eating your words as soon as we get into the ring!" she shouted.

Marinko smirked once more.

"Whatever you say..." he said as he walked off.

Kale was seething. She was going to give this 'Marinko' the biggest fright of his life...

The next three fights had been and gone, and Kale and Marinko were called up.

"I'm surprised that you're still here, freak! I hope that you're prepared for the thrashing of a lifetime!" he teased.

"I have a name, you know. Use it!" she snarled.

"Ooo, I'm soo sorry, 'Kale'! What kind of stupid name is it, anyway?" he sneered.

They both walked out onto the ring and the referee started talking again.

"Well folks, this looks like it's going to be the most interesting bout in the junior division! Here we have five-year-old newcomer Kale, fighting last year's Junior Champion, sixteen-year-old Marinko!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds.

"Little Kale may look cute, but she has been branded an exceptional fighter from last years' Adult Champion, Kitana!"

People started clapping their hands and whistling. Kale blushed.

"Ha! Save your blushes for afterwards when you lose! I'll embarrass you so much you'll never want to come to a martial arts tournament ever again! Too right, cos this is no place for an amateur like you!" goaded Marinko.

"Grr! You are so full of it!" growled Kale.

"And I've every right to be, freak!" he sniggered.

"I thought I told you to call me by my name!" she said, getting very irritated.

"I'm not gonna call you by your name because you ARE a freak! No human can be naturally born with a tail!" 

Kale suddenly widened her eyes. 'WHAT? He's got to be kidding! If he's telling the truth, then momma's got some explaining to do...' she thought.

"OKAY! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee.

The battle had now commenced, and it was Marinko that made the first move.

Oh God, this is the first time I have got onto the net to update my stories! Mega sorry for not doing so, but I do try! Honest!!! Anyway, hope you like the story so far, and you can voice your opinions on it via reviews or mail me at **SonGohan@dbmxl.com**. 

Ja Ne!


	7. Marinko Eats his words

Chapter 7: Marinko eats his words

Marinko started off the bout with a heavy punch. A sweatdrop appeared on Kale's forehead.

__

Ugh, he has got to be serious! She raised her arm and blocked the oncoming punch perfectly.

Marinko looked surprised for a second, but then that smirk was plastered all over his face again.

"Well, it looks like I've underestimated you, freak!" he sniggered. "But that won't last long. Try this for size!" and he swung his leg back to do the strongest round- house kick he could manage.

Kale stuck her arm out and grabbed his ankle as it came round on the attack.

"What the-?" spluttered Marinko.

"You call that a kick?" said Kale. It was her turn to smirk now. "This is a kick!" and with that, she raised her leg to her side and gave Marinko a round- house kick of her own. Her foot came into contact with his side and he was sent soaring across the ring, but not enough to send him flying out.

Cheers were exploding from the crowds as Kale finished dishing out her counterattack.

He got up from near the edge, clutching his ribs. Kale smiled.

Why don't 'you' run off home to mommy?" she sneered. She was giving Marinko a taste of his own medicine. "Best go now, to save yourself of the beating and humiliation you'll get if you continue to fight me!" (A/N: DÉJÀ VU!!!)

Marinko growled. 'There's no way that little cow is gonna beat me!'

He yelled at the top of his voice and started running towards her, ready to attack her with multiple kicks and punches. Kale sighed and decided to drop her guard and let him hit her.

__

It's not as if they would hurt anyway...

"Well can you believe it! Marinko's attacks are just far too fast for poor little Kale to block! She must be getting pummelled!" spouted the referee.

After Marinko finished his attacks, he had to blow on his hands.

"Jeez, are you made of granite or something?" complained Marinko.

Kale ignored his question and walked straight up to him, not wincing once from his attacks, nor having a single blemish from his blows.

"I'm getting bored. Time to end this!" she said, and she aimed a punch square in his gut. This punch sent him airborne out of the ring and he bounced off the wall, falling to the ground unconscious.

The ovation that was heard from the throng of people ended rather abruptly, as they were speechless at what they had just witnessed. Murmurs of "What the hell?" and "That's impossible for a little girl!" could be heard. They just couldn't believe that a single punch from little Kale could send a big boy like Marinko across the ring, knocking him out! There was not a single sound coming from the crowds, except the shrieks of delight coming from Kale's mother, Kitana.

"You did it! That's my girl!" she roared.

After a while, the referee finally found his voice again.

"Well I never! It seems that the little tyro Kale has definitely shown us that size doesn't matter in this competition! Let's hear it for the rookie!" 

As the audience applauded at the chibi Saiyans' performance, Kale blushed and quietly walked off the arena floor, her tail twitching with excitement from the battle. She ran over to Kitana and hastily tried to ask the question of her heritage, but her mother was too excited, or something else Kale couldn't quite place, to listen.

"Ask me again after the competion Kale," she said.

The day pressed on, and Kale was at last declared the new Junior Champion. It was all too easy for her anyway- being a Saiyan and all. But she still didn't know if she was human or not. She still had her doubts about what Marinko had said to her. Was he really telling the truth? She really didn't know.

The Adult Competition had been and gone, and Kale and Kitana flew back home with their winnings in a rucksack they had brought. Kitana ended up in second place after losing her title to a big, burly male. She didn't mind though. She thought if she had started her training earlier, she might have defended the title a lot better.

All these thoughts were cut short when Kale finally asked the dreaded question.

"Are you my real momma?" she asked her 'mother'.

Kitana sighed and shook her head sadly. 

"I was hoping I would never have to really tell you Kale," she said, sounding really bad. "But I kinda knew you'd find out one way or another. I'll fill you in with all the details once we get home, alright?" 

Kale nodded gently. The rest of the journey home was in complete silence.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!! How's Kale gonna cope when Kitana tells her of her true ancestry? Ha ha, I'm not tellin'! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	8. A Few Home Truths

Chapter 8: A Few Home Truths

It was late in the evening, and Kitana was having quite a bit of trouble explaining the truth to Kale about her true ancestry. She really didn't know how to start it off.

"Why don't you start at the beginning momma, if I _can_ call you my momma," asked Kale, sitting at the table with crossed arms and not looking entirely happy like she was before.

"Umm… okay…" said Kitana. After a few minutes, she started the tale.

"It started off like this: I was out on the front porch when I saw a round sphere hurtling into the forest a couple of miles from here. Me, being my usual curious self, decided to check it out. The sphere was in a large crater, and it was inside this sphere that I found you and a black box. Speaking of which, I'll just go and get it."

She disappeared into her bedroom and reappeared with the box. She opened the box and took out the armor.

"I think that's what your true kind wears on their planet," she said.

Next, she pulled out 'The History of the Saiyan Race' book, with the note that she read attached to the outside cover.

"I'll just leave you alone to read this Kale," said Kitana, and with that she went to go to her bed, the day's events exhausting her.

Kale fingered the brassy-bucked book, pulled the note off the front and proceeded to read it.

"'Whoever finds my daughter Kalieflor, please give her the book and armor when she is old enough to know what her true bloodline is. She will understand everything then.' My real mother must have sent this! So Kalieflor was my real name? Understand what? She never said!" She took the history book to her room and spent the rest of the night there reading its entire contents. As she came to the last page, something seemed to be sticking out the corner of the leather cover, and she carefully pulled it off to see what it was. It was another letter, sealed with a red wax stamp. Kale opened the letter, and what was written on it told Kale what she wanted to understand:

'_Dear Kalieflor, _

By the time you read this letter, I, your mother Brussella, will have long since departed the land of the living. You will probably be wondering why I sent you away from our home planet, the Planet Vegeta, won't you? Let's just say that I wanted at least one Saiyan to survive, since a terrible being named Frieza has probably destroyed the planet by now. I have saved you of his merciless wrath; now there is something you must do for me and for all of the other Saiyans destroyed by that horrible creature. Frieza always picks out the weakest planets to put up for sale. If the planet you are living on has weak inhabitants and he comes to that planet, I want you to protect the people with all your might and, if possible, destroy the wicked Frieza.

You have the blood of mighty warriors running in your veins. Train as hard as you can and as long as you can. You will need to if you have any hope of defeating him. I have my faith in you, my child. I know you can do this!

Take care of yourself and those you have grown to love. My love will always be with you, daughter.

Love, Mom'

Soft tears dropped onto the letter, smudging the ink. Now Kale knew everything; about her true race, her real mother, her home planet, and the evil Frieza: and she now understood what she must do. Folding the letter up and placing it back inside the leather cover, she wiped away her tears and went to her bed. From underneath she hauled out a trunk, and within was a sheathed battle sword, given to her by Kitana as a birthday present. She dressed herself back into her black training gis and fastened the sword onto her back using the leather ties. 

Before she left, she wrote a letter to her foster mother.

__

Dear momma,

After reading the book on my race's history and the letters from my real mother, I have decided to tend to her wishes and protect all life on this planet from an evil enemy of the Saiyans. Because of this, I must leave home to train alone. Where will I go? I have no set place to be. It could be anywhere. How long will I be away? It may be for months, or even years, but I do have this sinking feeling that I may never see you again. You have taught me well and I will use my knowledge to get by. Don't be scared: I won't get myself killed. I promise!

I love you because you treated me like I was your own daughter. Look after yourself, and don't worry about me- I'll be just fine.

Goodbye momma, I hope that I do get to see you again, and if I do I hope it won't be too far into the future.

Lots of love,

Kale

As she wrote her signature, she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She really didn't want to leave: but she had no other choice. Putting the note on her pillow, she quietly left her bedroom and slipped out the back door. Taking one last glance back at the dark, unlit house in the dusk, she turned and took flight, going as far away from her home as she possibly could. She was on a mission, and boy, was she going to fulfil it!

Aaaww… what a shame, having to leave home at such a young age! She's got a hell of a lot of training to do, if Frieza should turn up at any point. Don't yell at me because a five-year-old kid got given a sword- Gohan got his from Piccolo at roughly the same age, if not younger!

Just so that you know, there's gonna be a bit of a time lapse between the five-year-old Kale you've grown to know, to the sixteen-year-old Kale you're going to meet in the next chapter. The teenage version is VERY different to the youthful one, I can tell you that!

Ja Ne! 

__


	9. Kale Returns

Chapter 9: Kale Returns

Eleven years had been and gone since Kale left home to train by herself, and Frieza still hadn't come to Earth. By now, she was starting to have her doubts about him ever turning up, so she quit her training and returned home.

At first, Kitana didn't recognise the teenage girl standing in front of her. But then she saw a golden brown tail swish behind the teenager, and she knew her daughter had come home to stay. Kale's body shape had changed considerably: she was far, far taller, and she was svelte, but muscular from her intense training. Her long, spiky black hair was the only thing that didn't change. She had different clothes on as well: they were handcrafted, but well made. They were dull looking, as they were only consisted of two colors; brown and gray. (A/N: Kitana knew Kale left wearing her black gis because it was the only black one she had, if you're wondering.) 

"Hey mom," said Kale. "It's great to be home. Did you miss me?"

"I sure did! Come, let's go inside. I want to hear everything that's been going on!" 

Tears welled up in their eyes as they hugged one another for the first time in over a decade. They went to the living room and sat down, eager to hear what's been happening in each other's lives.

"How did you react when you found my letter?" asked Kale, untying the leather ties that held her sheathed sword against her back. 

"I was worried at first, seeing as you were only five years old at the time, but I should have known all along you would be okay, you being so strong and smart. But every day I wished for you to come home. It just wasn't the same- the house was too quiet, _and_ tidy!" she laughed.

Kale pouted and cheekily stuck out her tongue at her mothers' remark

"By the way- who is this 'mortal enemy of the Saiyans'? I couldn't find them in the book or the letter!" questioned Kitana.

"_Letters,_ mother." 

"What? There was _two letters_?" she said, sounding rather astonished. "Where was the other one, then?"

"Inside the cover of the history book."

Kitana picked up the book and pulled off its cover. Sure enough, out fell the secret letter. As she read it, Kale continued.

"It was in that letter that gave me the reason to leave home and train, you see. If this Frieza guy is strong enough to destroy entire civilisations, then he'll have to get through me first!" said Kale, a little too cockily. 

"Wow… your real mother sounded like a nice person," said Kitana, as she finished reading the letter. She looked Kale straight in the eye. "But hey, don't get too overconfident- just because you're powerful doesn't mean you'll wipe the floor with Frieza. In fact, it might just be the other way round, if you're not careful!" she warned.

"MOTHER! Are you saying he'll beat the crap out of me?!?" she freaked, going beetroot with annoyance and puffing her tail up to twice it's normal size. 

"No! I just think you need to deflate your ego a little. Are you forgetting what I told you all those years ago? 'No matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger!'"

Kale still huffed at this. Being a typical Saiyan, she didn't like being told that she was weak, or something along those lines, for that matter. 

"Well, I still think I can take him on. He can't be unbeatable!" she snapped.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't take this so lightly. I mean, he _did_ destroy your home planet, along with your race!" reminded Kitana.

"Oh, forget this! You don't know me mother, or what I've been through!" muttered Kale, and she stomped out of the living room and outside, taking her anger out on one of the nearby trees, causing it to crash to the ground. As she walked off into the distance to continue her training, her tail fur finally flattened down, but the tail itself still twitched with annoyance.

Kitana stood at the front door, and watched the female Saiyan disappear down the road. She wasn't surprised at what Kale did.

__

Heh, you're just being a typical stroppy teenager. I do know you Kale - you'll come back when you finally calm down.

With this in mind, she turned round and decided to go and prepare dinner.

Hmm… no action, but plenty of mother/daughter arguments. I can assure you that more action will spring up during the course of the story so hold on tight and it will come. I bet you will be wondering what Frieza's been doing all those years? Well, you can find out next chapter. He's about to make a grand entrance sometime soon!

P.S. If you have any questions regarding this story, then you can mail me at my new e-mail address, which is SonGohan@dbmxl.com. I will try and answer all questions!

Ja Ne!

****


	10. Frieza's Journey

Chapter 10: Frieza's Journey

One hundred thousand light-years away, another planet so bountifully populated lay wasted, where Frieza floated above its crumbling debris with his right-hand henchman, Zarbon. 

"You made short work of that pathetic planet, Zarbon. Good work." Frieza crooned, motioning a gesture of gratitude to the mint-green being in pink.

"Anything to please Master Frieza," said Zarbon, giving a little bow.

Frieza flew away from Zarbon in his hover buggy to meet Dodoria, who had just come back from inspecting potential planets for sale.

"What news do you bring me, Dodoria?" questioned the small horned creature.

"We are spoilt for choice, Master Frieza. About one hundred thousand light-years away, there is a solar system that is right for the taking."

"Any planets of great interest to be found?" he asked.

"There is one planet that would sell at a rather fetching price. Its called Earth, I believe."

"What about it's inhabitants? Are they a powerful race?"

"The humans would be no match for any of us!" he smirked.

Frieza slowly tapped the edges of his hover buggy with his long fingers.

"Yes… perfect… we shall make a start on travelling to Earth right away. Zarbon, Dodoria: when we arrive at Earth, you may toy around with these Humans and then dispose of them in any manner you see fit."

Huge smiles spread across Zarbon and Dodoria's faces.

"Dodoria, go get the spaceship; if we go now, we shall get there in about three weeks."

"Yes, Master Frieza." 

He bowed and flew off to retrieve Frieza's spacecraft. Meanwhile, the dreaded Frieza sat in his hover-buggy and rubbed the palms of his hands together devilishly.

__

Hah! I'm on a roll here; I could retire from this job early, if I can get enough from the Planet Earth! His smirk widened._ I just can't believe that there is such a planet, just ripe for the picking, and that there is no one on it that will be able to stop me! This is almost too good to be true!_

His thoughts were cut short when Zarbon tugged on his arm, signalling that Dodoria had returned with the ship.

"Time to go, Master Frieza." Said Zarbon.

***********************************************************************

Just as Kitana had expected, Kale's strop was short-lived.

"Are we feeling better?" she queried, stifling her mirth.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier." She felt rather ashamed of herself._ That was so out of character! I think the pressure of training away from home had got to me._

Kitana smiled and finished dishing up their dinner.

"Come on then. It's time to eat, and then I'll take you into town and I'll fix you up all nice and pretty with some new clothes, ok?"

"Thanks mom."

After dinner, Kitana took Kale in the car to town. It was late when they arrived back home, laden with shopping bags. Kale was pleased to get into decent clothes; her favorite outfit was the new green gis with the white wrap-around belt. The outfit was completed with black boots, banded in yellow.

"You look fabulous, hon!" praised Kitana as the Saiyan twirled in front of the mirror in her new getup.

Kale studied herself in the mirror for a moment.

"Do you think I would be able to stand _without_ my tail?" she asked. "It's just that in the Saiyan History book, the tail is my race's weak spot and, well… I thought it might be better if I got rid of my weakness…?"

Her mother sighed. 

"Well, if that's what you want…"

She took Kale back in the car, to the town hospital to get the amputation. Kale though it might be easier to fly down, but her mother warned her that the amputation might affect her flying. At first, people were shocked at seeing a tailed being. Patients and their families stared pointedly as the Saiyan walked past. She noticed this, and growled at some of them, who instantly backed away.

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen a person with a tail before?" she hissed.

"Now, now. There's no need to be like that…" murmured Kitana.

Ten minutes later, Kale was on the operating table, getting her tail amputated. The whole operation took about an hour, and she awoke to find herself in a bed, with her mother looking over her.

"Was it a success?" she asked, wincing slightly at the pain emitting from near her backside.

"Yep."

Kale rolled onto her side and gently put her hand on the base of her spine. Sure enough, there was no tail, but in its place was a soft pad covering the wound. The surgeon had just appeared to say that she was able to go home that very same day.

"Great!" whooped the young Saiyan and she jumped out of the bed, only to lose her balance and crash to the floor. "Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stand?" she shrieked, flapping about on the floor like a fish out of water. She could have died of mortification of the scene she must have been making.

"You have been relying on your tail for balance all those years," said the surgeon. "But don't worry. With a little practice I'm sure you will be walking normally in no time!"

__

Phew! I thought for a moment that I'd made a big mistake… thought Kale.

She was given the all clear to go home straight away, and Kitana had to hold her to prevent her from 1) falling on her butt and 2) getting herself all exasperated because she can't stand-alone.

Kitana got her got into the car, and Kale had an awful time trying to get comfortable.

"At least when I get home, I can fall without losing my dignity!" she murmured.

"What dignity?" laughed Kitana.

Kale hmphed. She didn't like being made a fool of.

"Lighten up, Kale! I was only joking!" smiled her mother.

The black-eyed being cheekily blew a raspberry at Kitana, who chuckled as she drove them home.

__

At least she's back to her normal self… 

***********************************************************************

Meanwhile thousands of light years away, the terrible Master of Destruction was on his non-stop destination to Earth with his two strongest henchmen. He could hardly wait to torture all human life that he would come across, and he smiled as he imagined their horrified expressions when they realise they are up against the Supreme of the Universe, and no one would dare challenge him. Frieza cackled evilly. _Maybe I should make these Humans my slaves? Nah, Dodoria said they were weak, so they will be of little use. Except for fertiliser, when their bodies lay charred on the soil!_

Little did he know that there would be someone challenging him, and that very person was not only going to fight to protect the Earth, but to also to seek revenge for the Saiyan race…

Sorry that this is late up, but I have been working on my other stories as well. "Breaking Point" will be updated sometime soon and I have a new story up as well. Any comments on any of my stories will be greatly welcomed. You can tell me in the reviews or at my email address which is SonGohan@dbmxl.com. Even if you just want to chat I'd be happy to do so. I don't get much mail… *sob* 

Ja Ne!

****


End file.
